


Count Mincula

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Another fic for a friend :D
Relationships: Renata/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)





	Count Mincula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericsonclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/gifts).



> Another fic for @ericsonclan. :D

Minnie has tried her darn hardest to get Renata, her girlfriend, to realize she's a goddamn vampire. She's dropped so many hints, but it seems like Ren finds some logical reason behind those hints. Which is weird because usually she doesn't think logically.

Once Renata was making garlic bread for dinner and Minnie told her she couldn't eat it.

_ "I can't eat garlic." Minnie just blurts out. _

_ Ren tilts her head. "Oh. Why not?" _

_ "If I eat it, I'll start to puff up, and die." _

_ "Oh!" Renata seemed to know exactly why that would happen. "You're allergic to it, huh?" _

_ Minnie just sighs. She didn't get it. "Yeah, something like that." _

_ "Well I'll remember not to put garlic anywhere near you. Don't want my hot girlfriend to die on me." _

And then Minnie got flustered, and forgot she was sad about not being able to tell her about her vampirism. It happens a lot. Like when Renata asked her to go to the beach. She was rather…..compelling.

_ "Miniiiiiiiiiiiie!" _

_ "Uh, yeah." Minnie is currently playing Mario kart, and it's getting intense. _

_ "What do you think of this outfit for the beach?" _

_ The redhead looked up from her game for a second, stalled cause her to fall off the rode before looking at Renata again. Ifnshebwere alive, she'd be blushing so hard right now. _

_ Renata was currently wearing a lime green bikini, the top seemed to be covered in gems, because Renata is a gem, and the bottoms were some tie ones with little frillys. The color contrasted her dark skin very freaking well. It made Minnie want to lic-put stickers on her. Yeah, mmhm. Totally only thinking about stickers. _

_ "Oh….wow….you look…" _

_ "Sexy?" Renata sits on Minnie's lap. _

_ "Yeah! I mean, you look very good in….that." Minnie is seriously glad she can't physically blush right now. _

_ "Is it enough to convince you to go to the beach with me tomorrow?" The brown haired girl grins. _

_ "Yea-nope. I can't. The sun will kill me." _

_ "Come one, don't be dramatic. A little sunburn won't kill ya. They got sunblock for that." _

_ "No, Ren," the redhead places her chin on Renata's shoulder. "It'll literally kill me. I turn to dust." _

_ "But I wanted to make out with you in the ocean." _

_ "We can make out in the safety of this house." _

_ "Boo, you're no fun. Fine we won't go to the beach because you're scared of me seeing you a little sunburnt." _

But hey, they still got to make out with Ren wearing the bikini. So, win win there. Yaaaay. Anyways, that brings us to the 'house incident' that pretty much could've been resolved if Renata just said 'come on in' or something of the like. Minnie was almost depraved of kisses.

_ "Welcome, to my humble abode." _

_ Minnie looks up at it. It was rather nice. Nicer than the ones she's seen in her, fuck, was it 3000 years? At this point she doesn't know. All she knows is, she most likely found the love of her life, and she still doesn't know about vampires. _

_ "It's nice. I like it." _

_ "Well you'll like the inside even better." Renata unlocks the door, and walks inside. _

_ Minnie moves to follow her through the door, only to be blocked by an invisible force. Right. She needs permission first. She totally didn't forget about that. _

_ "Hey could you, uh, maybe say I can come inside. Please?" _

_ "Oh, being chivalrous? What do I have to do to convince you to drop that and get down and dirty?" _

_ What the fuck does that mean? Down and dirty? In all her years of being alive, plus all the years of being undead, Minnie has never heard that term before. But it sounds like an innuendo, and not about throwing mud at eacwhatever. Listen, Minnie is dumb. _

_ Apparently the confusion shown on the redhead's face. "Coke on, I want to hug you, and kiss you, and hold you, and f-" _

_ "OK! I get it! Jeez." Minerva's face gone as red as her hair. "But in order for you to do….all that, I kinda need you to invite me in." _

_ "Playing hard to get, I see." _

_ "No, I just physically can't walk into your house until you say I'm invited in, is all. You know, like that one creature with sharp teeth and such." _

_ "Medusa?" _

_ "Renata, oh my god." _

Yeah, she eventually gave in, and invited Minnie inside. She still doesn't know about the whole blood sucking thing. Which is bizzare because inviting someone into your house is loke, vampire 101. But whatever.

Then there was…..the cupcake incident. We….we don't speak of that incident. Or the wooden paddle one either. At all. But there was the blood incident. We can talk about that one, very much so.

_ "Hey, Minipie, what's this red stuff in your fridge?" _

_ Minnie sat up from her sprawled out position on her couch. Ah cheese, she forgot to hide her blood before Ren came over. Play dumb. _

_ "Who's Minipie?" Not that dumb. "I mean, what red stuff?" Better dumb. _

_ "This kool-aid lookin' stuff. Oooh, is it kool-aid? Imma get some." _

_ Minnie zoomed to the kitchen before she could get any in a cup. Vampire speed baby. _

_ "Yeah, uh, just remembered, that's uh, medicine." _

_ "Medicine?" _

_ "Yes. That I have to drink. Every other day, to not….die? Because its a life source." _

_ "Pppft, what like blood?" _

_ ".....yes." _

_ "Riiiiiight. Fine, keep your kool-aid. Probably doesn't taste like real kool-aid." _

_ "Just because I'm white, don't mean I can't make some slammin' kool-aid." _

_ "Uh huh, yeah OK. I'll believe it when I see it." _

Honestly, that should've been the thing that made Ren realize. But it didn't. So Minnie go desperate. Real desperate.

_ "Ren, I'm going to hold up a movie that describes me. I want you to look at it long and hard. And then tell me what I'm trying to say." _

_ "Oooh, a game. I love those. Alright let's go." _

_ The redhead let's put a sigh, and then holds up a movie case. The movie was "Twilight", so you can see just how desperate Minnie really is. _

_ Renata stares at the movie case. " Dude, all this is telling me is that you have really shitty taste in movies." _

_ "I give up." Minnie drops the movie onto the ground and face plants onto the couch. _

_ "What? That's a really crappy movie!" _

So yeah. But Renata does eventually figure out the whole 'blood-sucking, garlic hating, sun will kill me' vampire thing. Its just, what gave her the clue was so out there.

"Ingot a serious question for you. And I don't want you to laugh at me when I ask it."

Minnie looked up from the burger she was practically making love to at this point. "Uh, yeah. I'd never laugh at you."

"OK good. My question is, are you a vampire."

The redhead almost dropped her, for some reason, very immaculate burger to the ground. Seriously why did it taste so good? She's had burgers before.

"Oh my god, finally! Yes, yes I am. I am a vampire."

"I freaking knew it!" The brown haired girl fist pumps.

"What….what gave it away?"

"The way you eat."

Minnie is confused. "The way I eat?"

"Yeah! You eat like you gotta keep up that human facade or whatever. like the food tastes bland but you gotta.

Minnie just looks down at the burger she was basically gonna marry, and then back up at her girlfriend. "You do know that's just a myth, right?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, vampires can eat food whenever we want. And it still has taste. It also helps keep the urge to drink blood down, doesn't make it go away completely, but it helps."

"Well then."

"How is that you got me being a vampire on something that isn't vampireish verses all the hints I've been dropping. Like the whole sun thing. And the house thing."

"I really thought you were playing hard to get. Also I'm very dumb."


End file.
